


Dogs and Cats

by fabricdragon



Series: Rare Pairs and Special Requests [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acting, BDSM mentioned, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fetish, Kitty Fetish, M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: chinnystar asked me for a rare pairing and... what can i say, I'm a sick pup.  Somehow it ended up with  kitty cat fetishes?Its just barely possible this could turn into a continuing story, i suppose.and it did" this is now part one of the series "Dogs and Cats"





	Dogs and Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinnystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinnystar/gifts).



Jim Moriarty dismissed everyone as usual after the day’s work.  The one problem with dealing with international business was the need to handle business meetings– whether by text, voice, or other means– when one side or the other was off their sleep cycle. _God I’m getting too old for this._ Jim thought back wistfully to when it had just been Europe– Western Europe: just a few time zones and a handful of languages.

He went back to the Chelsea safehouse, ate a light meal– _was it dinner? Who knew anymore_ – and slid into bed.  He went over plans in his head until he drifted to sleep only to wake up to the sound of a soft footstep–he came up with a gun in his hand.

“Reflexes still in top form, Jimmy.” The deep voice was softer than the rather nasal whine he affected as part of his public persona.

“My reflexes are fabulous, Phil, which is why you weren’t shot full of holes already.” Jim sniffed, “And you’ve been with that bitch.”

Phil flipped on the lights. “Duh? She’s my bitch.” He laughed and walked closer to the bed. “I saw your favorite consulting detective today and planted the bugs you wanted in his flat.”

Jim sat up abruptly, “How the HELL did you manage that?”

Phil sat on the bed. “Sleeping in the nude again, Jim? Are you TRYING to distract me?”

“I’ll do more than distract you,” Jim smirked wickedly, “But how did you get the bugs into Sherlock’s flat?”

Phil tossed his jacket on the floor and started pulling his clothes off. “I’ll tell you after you get rid of the memory of a second rate blow job.”

“Haven’t managed to train her properly yet?” Jim laughed, “And I won’t touch you until you’ve showered and gotten those rags off my floor.”

“Join me in the shower and I’ll tell you all about how I planted the bugs? I don’t want to waste any time.”

Jim wouldn’t get out of bed for just anyone– hell not even for Phil– but he REALLY wanted to know how he’d planted the bugs. Phil, of course, wanted more than just to clean up.

“You have the libido of a teenager, and that’s not a compliment.” Jim sniffed.

“At least I have better skills than a teenager.” Phil grinned and slid to his knees in the shower.

“Oh Yesssss….” Damn it, Phil had an ego but he had the skills to back it up. Jim didn’t manage to ask anything until he was done, and even then  he was left panting under the shower spray.

Phil slid his hands up Jim side as he got up, “So can I convince you to return the favor, mister criminal mastermind?”

“Only if you tell me how you got the bugs in his flat!”

“You mean you can’t do a good enough job that I wouldn’t be able to talk while you…?”

“Fuck you, Phil.” Jim grumbled and shoved the man into the tile– he just laughed– “when I’m done with you you won’t be able to  think, much less talk, but I am way too rich, and way too pretty, to go to my knees on tile– come back to the bed.”

Phil toweled off and started talking, “I don’t know how he managed it, but he managed to piss off Lestrade enough that he asked for volunteers to stage a drug bust at his flat.”

Jim spun and stared at him,, “oh you are kidding?”

“Nope, got to go through everything in the flat looking for ‘evidence’ until Sherlock caved– that and we found out he’d taken evidence from the crime scene, but it’s not like that’s new.” He looked thoughtful, “Lestrade was furious.” He shrugged, “So I took advantage of the opportunity to plant the bugs.  You do need to know something though…”

“I know that you are the most cunning and devious man in my life next to me…” Jim breathed… “Lie down and I will blow your mind!”

He grinned, “I was counting on it.” he  lay back on Jim’s expensive sheets, “Found out the flat was already bugged, probably by big brother– it was a close thing, just barely spotted the camera before I went to plant mine: that would have been a nightmare.”

“Makes sense, I always figured him for a voyeur, with all the CCTV.” And then Jim went to work reducing Phil to clutching and breathy moans.  Jim might not have Phil’s breadth of experience, but he knew Phil– knew exactly how to reduce him to the level of idiot everyone thought he was.

Jim actually went back to sleep next to him when they were done, and there weren’t many people Jim would be that vulnerable with.

In the morning Phil just picked his clothes up out of the corner and pulled them on. Jim made a face “Honestly? How can you stand being that messy?”

“It’s good cover– everyone knows Anderson is a dog, showing up in the same rumpled clothes from yesterday?”

“I admire your dedication to acting, if not your dress sense.” Jim laughed.

“Besides which, Sally will be jealous as hell– might even be able to get her to go a bit further.”

“Have you gotten her to wear the collar and drink out of a bowl on the floor yet?”

“Not yet,” he pulled Jim in and kissed him, “want me to video it when I do?”

“Oh hell yes,” Jim’s eyes glittered. “I wonder how she’d look going down on Sherlock? I bet I could set that up… make him lose his virginity to that bitch? Make her do that?” Jim cackled.

Phil shook his head, “Jim, if he’s a virgin, so am I.  I’d be willing to bet you could get him in kitty ears and a tailed butt plug drinking cream out of a bowl if you dangled a tempting enough case in front of him.” he smirked, “It’s a pity I worked so hard on  antagonizing him– with those hands, I bet he’s a treat in bed.”

Jim was frozen in place picturing Sherlock leashed at his feet. “You… certainly have… some ideas…” Jim finally croaked out.

Phillip Anderson just laughed and slipped out to go back to work– someone had to make sure the right evidence got planted, or destroyed. Later that day he smirked and ordered two full kitty sets: one black, and one brown– just in case.

 


End file.
